


But if that kid likes me, how bad can I be? Wreck-it-Ralph AU

by Cloudy_ColorfulSkies



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wreck-It Ralph Fusion, Comfort, Fluff, Mentioned Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Jack Manifold, Other, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_ColorfulSkies/pseuds/Cloudy_ColorfulSkies
Summary: Somewhere in an Alternate Universe, Technoblade lives his video game life the same way, destroy stuff and then have Wilbur fix it. Tired of being painted as the villain he sets off on a quest to become a hero. After a mix up he meets an annoying child, that sees him differently. What happens next? Who knows.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	But if that kid likes me, how bad can I be? Wreck-it-Ralph AU

ALRIGHT, uh- let's get this show on the road. So...um, I guess I'm what the world sees as the villain. The antagonist of my game, Arctic Battles. Where I basically try to destroy the Arctic Empire, ruled by Wilbur Soot. Nothing personal but governments and positions of power are corrupt most of the time.

I blow up walls and defences with explosives and fireworks, then he just runs around moving people to safety and fixing broken walls. I try my best to beat him, but he almost always wins against me. BUT, then again when you have 3 lives how hard could it be?

He fixes everything I destroy, mind you it is very hard trying to blow up a forever hoping Empire and it's people.

You got that? Okay.

Everytime Wilbur wins he gets a metal, and you know what happens to me? I get exiled, forced to retreat to my lonely cottage in the middle of a freezing and howling Arctic.

Just wait until day, when the players come in, I don't even know most people in my game, they don't seem to like me very much, which I get but still.

What else can I say, it becomes very hard to do your job when no one seems to like you for doing it.

...

Sometimes, after hours, when the arcade is closed. I sneak into the Empire. Looking through Wilbur's window. Watching him as he puts another metal or two onto a wall, smiling at another accomplishment. Watch as people come in to pat him on the back, give him hugs, pinch his cheeks, smile up at him. Most nights playing songs on his guitar as people huddled around him, his voice comforting them, and soothing them to sleep.

Then there's me watching from the outside, freezing air brushing up against my skin like tiny needles, finding comfort in the constant singing of the wind. Thinking to my self,

Must be good being the hero...

...

"Thanks for your input Tech." Said Eret.

"Look, as fellow villains, we've all had that fault. But after a while you- well you just come to terms with it!" Smiled the king.

Techno was skeptical. _Just_ come to terms with it? That seemed relatively easy, so why was he still having these thoughts.

"Really?" Techno doubted.

"Over here!" A voice called.

Turning his head to look over at a man, a ram man.

He was slouching, holding a whiskey bottle in his right hand, the bottle half empty. Tuxedo buttoned up straight with a blood-red tie. Brown hair slicked back, light brown ram horns coming out to curve back in on themselves. Looking into his eyes, they were a mix of chocolate brown, and maroon red.

" I relate to you Blade. Same thoughts started after a year of being in the business. Thought to myself, damn Schlatt why do you have to be evil, then I had a moment of clear thoughts. Schlatt just because your game makes you a villain doesn't mean you HAVE to be one. So yes you may be a bad guy, but that does not mean your a _bad guy._ "

The room echoed with claps of approval 

Techno just blinked at the man. _Must have had to much to drink._

"Alright, alright you've just lost me."

"WITHER! BAD GUY!" The floating heads beside Techno screeched.

_Did you **HAVE** to scream into my ear!_

"SCHLATT SAY, METAL NO MAKE YOU HAPPY! HERO! VILLAIN! NO MATTER, YOU MUST LOVE YOU!"

Techno just tuned the voices and laughter around him. Even with a wither explaining it to him, Techno just didn't understand. He was made to be a bad guy, how can he just go against his fate?

Turning his attention back to Eret after he hears his name being said.

"'-After all these years of asking you to Vil-Con, why is it now you decide to show up?" Eret said tilting their head to the side.

He sighed. _Answers. Why he felt so-so lonely and incomplete._

"Well, you know, I wanted answers, and how I can fix it, but I've realized...

I don't want to be the bad guy anymore."

He room erupted into gasps, jaws dropping, faces twisting into shock, eyes locked onto him.

"You're not becoming a dreamer are you Tech?" Bad's worried voice said to him, Bad sitting a few chairs down from him.

Techno burst with anger

"Dreamer! DREAMER! Of course I'm not turning into a dreamer, c'mon guys! Does a dreamer just want a friend, a nice smile once in a while?! Does a dreamer want more out of life!" Yelled out, standing up.

"YES." Said Wither behind him.

"Look Tech, we get it. But you cannot change what we are, the sooner you learn that, he better your and your life will become. Now, let's end with our anthem." Eret said standing up.

The rest of the room stood up with them. 

They all held hands as they begun, "I'm bad and that's good, I might never be good, but that's not bad. There's no one I'd rather be then me."

...

Am I a bad guy?


End file.
